1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of luggage attachment means and more specifically relates to a modular luggage transport system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people travel between locations for work and/or pleasure. Items may be needed when and where the traveler travels. To reach destinations with items luggage may be used. Some luggage is carried and others may have wheels. Wheeled luggage can be very convenient in many situations, but does not solve all luggage transport problems. When a person has multiple suitcases and bags to carry, the process can become very difficult and cumbersome. Some devices exist that allow different pieces of luggage to connect to one another in series, but these designs tend to be inconvenient or very limited in their use. A convenient means for safely carrying multiple pieces of luggage is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,709 to Marvin E. Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,559 to Mark Nordstrom; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,673 to Timm Fenton. This art is representative of luggage attachment means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a luggage attachment should provide ease of use, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable modular luggage transport system to increase a user's ability to transport multiple pieces of luggage with ease at once, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.